


So We'll Piss Off the Neighbours

by DestielSnot



Series: It's You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Zayn, Begging, Bossy Zayn, Bottom Zayn, Breeding Kink, CEO Liam, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Omega Zayn, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Top Liam, kind of, let me know if i missed a tag or something, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: "Zayn's hazel eyes glared at the canvas in front of him, dark lashes fanning against his sharp cheeks every time he blinked. His hands felt dry, paint speckled along his fingertips in various colours as he held onto the large paintbrush tightly. He bit his dark plump bottom lip as he surged forward, stroking the bristles along the canvas with delicate yet harsh movements, not thinking twice because then he wouldn't have anything painted at all. He was a procrastinator at heart, which sucked because he was an artist. It took him forever to get a piece done.He had the week off though and Zayn was going to use that to his advantage for as long as he could, before his heat really kicked in and all that would be on his mind was his mate, breed, and knot, knot, knot. The Omega inhaled deeply, the distinct paint smell filling his nostrils and invading his senses as he leaned forward with a furrowed brow, eyeing what he had so far."
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: It's You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778917
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	So We'll Piss Off the Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a reader on another site - hopefully they like it! Anyways enjoy and if you have any recommendations or prompts you'd like to see just let me know!
> 
> You can message me over on instagram (or tumblr but notifications don't work for me on there) at destielsnot, where I post art and random crap, as well as roleplay bandom/fandoms!

Zayn's hazel eyes glared at the canvas in front of him, dark lashes fanning against his sharp cheeks every time he blinked. His hands felt dry, paint speckled along his fingertips in various colours as he held onto the large paintbrush tightly. He bit his dark plump bottom lip as he surged forward, stroking the bristles along the canvas with delicate yet harsh movements, not thinking twice because then he wouldn't have anything painted at all. He was a procrastinator at heart, which sucked because he was an artist. It took him _forever_ to get a piece done.

He had the week off though and Zayn was going to use that to his advantage for as long as he could, before his heat really kicked in and all that would be on his mind was his mate, breed, and _knot, knot, knot_. The Omega inhaled deeply, the distinct paint smell filling his nostrils and invading his senses as he leaned forward with a furrowed brow, eyeing what he had so far.

The previously white canvas was now completely covered in multiple shades of blue and red, the starting of a sky that faded into deep reds below. Zayn wasn't too sure exactly what he was painting but it was something, at least. Sometimes the paintbrush controlled you instead of the latter.

Zayn continued on with brushing different coloured strokes, occasionally stepping back to get a good look at everything, pushing back his damp black hair and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. The symptoms of his oncoming heat were starting to affect him, causing his loose-knitted shirt to stick to his back and slick to ease out of his hole. Thank God for heat pads or he'd be absolutely soaked through his knickers by now.

The Omega powered through his slight fever though, trying to accomplish just one more aspect of his artwork before inspiration lost him. In the time span of thirty-five minutes he had added clouds as well as stairs that descended and ascended in both directions, fading into the background seamlessly. He'd take that as a win.

"Fuck!" Zayn gasped when a particularly painful cramp caused his stomach to tense up and lurch. It was all too hot in the studio now, the blind-less windows streaming in too much light from the afternoon sun. He felt so overheated and gross, sweat slicking up his tan skin, mostly his back, armpits, and forehead. He dropped the paintbrush he had in hand back into it's usual bucket where every other art utensil was located. He'd wash them later, even if leaving paint on the bristles ruined them.

Zayn wiped his hands on his light-washed denim jeans, actively spreading more beryl and baby blue pigment onto the rough fabric, before his deft fingers found their way to the zipper and button. He didn't even think twice about undoing both, shimmying out of the constricting pants and kicking them away from his sock-less feet. The paint smell that he usually loved was giving him a headache and making him nauseous, so Zayn found himself padding out of his little art room and into the hallway.

He pulled off his sticky damp shirt, tossing it haphazardly onto the cherry hardwood flooring, making his way to the main bathroom to take a nice cool shower. Zayn _wanted_ Liam here but knew that his mate was at work, probably handling some new and upcoming band and carving out contracts. He also knew that his Alpha would come running home to him, if he so much as asked. Zayn wasn't that desperate yet though and he was positive he could hang on for a few more hours.

The Omega entered the bathroom, white tiling cool against his bare feet. He tugged off his pants, making sure to throw out the heat pad before ambling over to the large shower/tub, turning the knobs. The 'sha' sound of the water hitting porcelain made Zayn's body relax just a tad knowing that he'd be cooling off in just a matter of seconds. The heady scent of his slick was steadily filling up the decently sized room — Hell, the whole bloody flat probably smelt like him, oranges and amber with a hint of Liam's cedar wood and smokey scent that was now a permanent part of him because they were bonded.

Zayn let out a groan when he finally stepped into the tub, muscles instantly relaxing and body cooling down a fraction as the cold liquid pelted him. He ran his fingers through his hair, tilting his head back and allowing the water to run down his exposed and heated neck. The pressure against the bite mark and his chest made a surge of heat roll through him, causing a shudder to wrack his body and a soft moan to leave his parted lips.

The Omega let his hands roam down the tan column of his own neck lightly, caressing his fingers past his collarbone and going right to his now pert nipples. His thoughts were starting to jumble a bit, though he was mostly sane. Zayn pinched the dark rose-coloured buds, tugging harshly and whimpering, the noise echoing against the tiles of the bathroom. He already had sensitive nipples but his heat made them _hyper_ sensitive. He could just run his thumb over the nub and a zap of pleasure would shoot straight to his prick, which was currently at half-mast and quickly hardening.

Sweet slick slipped down Zayn's crack and thighs, water washing it down the drain. His breath was starting to quicken and his blown-out eyes squeezed shut, imagining Liam was pressed up behind him, his Alpha's fingers trailing up his sides instead of his own, tweaking his nipples and placing love bites along his shoulder.

Zayn quivered, moving his fingers down. He brushed over his firm stomach, gripping at his straining cock and giving it a pump. A male Omega in heat couldn't really get off by touching their cock alone and Zayn didn't really know the science behind it because he didn't pay attention in year ten when everyone learned about their secondary gender. All he knew was that he preferred something up his arse, preferably a nice thick knot, and more specifically, Liam's.

He whinged at the thought, shaking his head and opening his heavy-lidded eyes. His dark wet hair fell down past his forehead, dripping water into his eyes. Zayn licked his lips and continued to move his hand down further, ghosting over his balls and reaching around to circle his slick rim. He was lax enough to shove in two digits, body preparing itself for his Alpha.

"Oh _fuck_!" Zayn wailed when he inserted a third, feeling the tell-tale stretch and burn that had his thighs shaking. His mind and body knew that it wasn't Liam, wasn't _mate_ , but it was good enough for now. He pulled his fingers out only to shove them back in, hips rocking down subconsciously. The Omega spread his fingers wide, biting his bottom lip so hard that he could taste the metallic zing of blood on his tongue.

Zayn picked up the pace, meeting the thrusts of his fingers for a few minutes, brushing over his prostate on the occasion which caused his walls to clench and heat to ripple up his stomach. He added a fourth digit, cursing out loudly and moving to rest his forehead against the icy wet tile. The lithe Omega had to use his other hand to support himself against the wall, fingers trying to find purchase but ultimately slipping every time.

Zayn startled when he came not long after, prick fruitlessly twitching out clear watery cum against the tiles as he groaned high at the back of his throat. His mind cleared up a bit, not so focused on the _need_ to get off now that he had orgasmed. There was a bit of a refractory period during his heat after he came, it gave his body a good half hour to rest up before wanting, or rather, needing to take a knot again.

He took a minute to catch his breath, pulling his fingers out of himself and leaning away from the wall so that he was under the spray fully. Once Zayn had calmed down, he resumed cleaning up his body, noting that he didn't really get started in the first place. He scrubbed his hair and washed his body, using his expensive scrubs and conditioners. Liam spoiled him probably a little too much.

Zayn let the cool water wash away all of the suds before shutting the shower off, pulling back the sliding glass and stepping out, making sure to wipe his feet off on the soft gray mini rug. He grabbed a towel off of the rack on the wall, drying his hair quickly before wrapping it around his waist.

He was already starting to sweat again but thankfully not as much as before, he figured he had a good twenty minutes before his symptoms started increasing again. He didn't want to think about handling them alone right now, just wanted his mate to get here already despite knowing Liam didn't get home to their flat until around six.

Zayn padded into his and Liam's bedroom, whining at the prominent scent of mate as he dried himself off with the towel. He tossed it into the corner of the room next to the hamper after he was done, running his fingers through his curling black hair as a thought crossed his mind. Or rather an instinct.

The Omega shuffled slowly over towards the hamper, nose twitching as he breathed in. He lifted the wicker lid, the urge to sift through dirty laundry causing him to do just that. Zayn didn't understand why he did what he did during heats and honestly... he rather not figure out why he was compelled to grab _dirty_ pants, not even his own, and make a nest with them.

It only took Zayn a couple of minutes to sort through what he wanted, carrying the filthy joggers and sweaters and pants over towards their bed and dropping them into a pile where he worked on creating the perfect nest. As soon as he was finished he clambered on, feeling warm and content enough to fall asleep in a few seconds.

Zayn awoke an hour later with a start, caramel skin perspiring, hair still damp and curling around his ears. His mind was completely fuzzy, thighs coated in sticky slick as well as the sheets below him. He whimpered pathetically, forcing himself to sit up shakily. All that he could think of was Liam. He wanted Liam, needed his mate so bloody bad it made his chest ache.

"Liam.." Zayn dragged out pitifully, knowing he wasn't going to get a response. He glanced around their bedroom, taking note of the afternoon sun beams shining through the light blue curtains that lit up almost the entire room. The Omega's eyes passed over their dressers and door to the en-suite before landing on the side table where his phone was currently charging.

He was haste to pull it off, unlocking the device before opening up the contacts app and clicking on Liam's personal number. Zayn put it on speaker phone, fingers too shaky to hold it up to his ear. It only rang three times before his mate's voice was on the other end.

> **"Zayn? Everything alright love?"**

The Omega had to force a whimper back down his throat at the sound of Liam. "Li, need you Alpha."

> **"S'it your heat?"**

"Yeah, yeah - I, need your knot so bad, need you. I can't even think properly," Zayn could barely form an actual coherent sentence. He was just present enough to try and get his point across but it was taking everything in his power to not just blurt out how he was ready and wanted to be bred and needed his mate's fat knot up his arse right fuckin' now or he'd actually combust. Couldn't even find it in himself to be snippy or bratty like he usually was because his Omega instincts wouldn't allow it, he **had** to please his Alpha.

> **"I'll be home in less then twenty love, think you can be a good Omega an' wait for me?"**

"Yes! Yes, I'll be good. Just fokin' hurry, need you in me so bad you don' even understand." He could hear Liam chuckle through the receiver before responding.

> **"Alright, promise I'll be super quick. Love you dove."**

"I love you too." Zayn keened, turning his phone off after Liam hung up. All that was left to do was wait. And Zayn _hated_ waiting.

It felt like forever before the Omega heard the front door open but he was too out of it to get up and greet his mate. He felt like he was physically on fire, panting against the mattress as he rutted his hips against the pillow underneath him, straining prick twitching at the incessant friction. Slick dripped down the backs of his thighs and pooled at the back-bend of his knees.

Zayn could vaguely make out the sound of footsteps but that was all, his brain choosing to focus in on the noises he was making. His breath hitched occasionally, a curse spluttering past his raw red bitten lips as he pressed into his prostate with four fingers. He had to be filled, couldn't _not_ having something deep within him but his fingers weren't enough anymore and —

"Alpha!" Zayn cried out, falling forward when he caught whiff of his mate, head turning to look towards the doorway, fluffy inky hair falling into his watery hazel eyes.

Liam was stood stock-still in only his slacks, obviously having removed his shirt and coat on his way in along with his accessories. He looked so _fit_ and Zayn couldn't help but moan wantonly, pushing his ass up in the air and dropping down onto his shoulders in what was considered an act of submission and display.

"S'like getting home to a present." Liam teased in that low voice of his and it had Zayn shivering in anticipation.

"Please." The Omega begged, rubbing his flushed cheek against the sheets and staring right at Liam, taking in his broad shoulders and chest, the tattoos that scattered his pale skin a dark contrast. He hated begging, usually was what people called a power-bottom but he couldn't help it.

"It's okay Omega, I'll take care of you, yeah?" Liam spoke as he walked further into the room, long fingers working on unbuttoning his trousers and then tugging them off along with his boxer briefs. Zayn whinged at the sight of his mate's already hard cock, a beautiful shade of pink with precum glistening at the tip. The Omega's mouth actually watered — he wanted to feel it heavy against his tongue, taste the saltiness of it as he choked it down his throat — he also wanted it up his bum, to feel the wonderful stretch and drag of him as his knot expanded and pushed against Zayn's walls. _Fuck_ , Zayn wanted it all.

Liam climbed onto the bed, large hand reaching out and caressing along the dip of Zayn's back before reaching his arse where he gave a hard squeeze then smack just to watch the tan flesh jiggle. The Omega made a soft noise and arched into the touch, skin prickling at the tingling sensation.

"Alpha, _please_ , been waitin' so long an' I bloody need your knot in me already!" Zayn growled impatiently, and fuck was that hard to get out. He was surprised he could even speak in a full sentence, let alone make a command because it went against everything that his mind was telling him to do.

"Still so bratty even in heat, s'why I love you Zayn. Perfect _bossy_ lil' Omega." Liam leaned over Zayn so that his front was pressed to Zayn's back, breath hot against the Omega's already warm skin of his neck. 

Zayn could feel the heavy heat of his Alpha's prick right up against his crack and it was driving him absolutely mad, made his head more fuzzy than it already was with the knowledge that his mate's knot was gonna be buried to the hilt in him soon, stretching him open nice and wide and he wanted that _so so much_ that he could barely breath.

"Li." Zayn mewled, hands moving to grasp onto the wrinkled sheets between his fingers when the Alpha rocked his hips, cock catching on his drenched rim.

"Gonna fill you up so good with my cock love, get you all round with my pup. Would love to see you like that," Liam whispered into his Omega's ear, hand slipping to Zayn's hip where he dug his nails into the caramel flesh, hard enough to leave little pink marks. "You'd love that too, wouldn' ya?"

"Yes!" Zayn gasped, rutting his hips back, trying to get Liam's cock in him already.

Liam nipped Zayn's earlobe before trailing a few wet kisses down his neck, licking occasionally and sucking a good amount of love bites onto his skin that had the Omega softly whinging and huffing. He used his free hand to line his prick up with Zayn's wet entrance, slowly sheathing himself into his tight heat and groaning as his walls clenched around him.

" _Ah_ — Oh fuck yes." Zayn hissed but pushed his hips back despite the burning stretch and pressure that he felt. He was quite the talker in bed, couldn't stay quiet even if he wanted to.

"Whole floor's gonna hear how well-fucked you are." Liam panted, letting Zayn adjust before pulling out only to thrust back in roughly, provoking a cry from Zayn and his body to lurch forward with the force of it. The Alpha slowly set up a rhythm, starting with a slow pace.

The room filled with the sound of slick skin hitting slick skin and heavy breathing, along with the constant babble out of Zayn's mouth that usually consisted of ' _fuck fuck fuck, alpha, yes, please harder, alpha!_ '

Liam grunted as he pistoned his hips faster, angling his thrusts so that the swollen head of his cock nudged Zayn's sensitive prostate with every shove. The Omega's walls pulsed and clenched whenever Liam's swelling knot plunged past his rim, his body automatically trying to milk it for his Alpha's cum.

Zayn's hands kept moving and fingering the rustled sheets, trying to find purchase to steady himself as he got pounded into. The headboard of the bed hit the wall sporadically and made a loud thudding noise that was sure to let their neighbours know exactly what was going on. If Zayn was in his right mind he'd be embarrassed... most likely. Probably not, in reality.

"Right there!" Zayn sobbed out shakily upon a particularly hard thrust, one that moved him further up the bed and hit that bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. Heat was radiating off of his skin, sweat dripping down his back as he panted and threw his head back.

"Fuck," Liam growled, large paw of a hand pushing down on the middle of Zayn's shoulder-blades on instinct as he fucked into him with a retaining speed that had the Alpha panting and his thighs quivering with the amount of work he was putting into it. "So tight, taking me so well. Made for me, Omega, perfect." Liam's words were a jumbled mess but they made Zayn's heart speed up and caused a purr to rumble in his chest at the praise.

Eventually Liam's knot swelled up enough to stretch Zayn wide, causing his thrusts to stay shallow. The Omega felt like he was about to explode, hard cock leaking precum onto the sheets and twitching at the constant friction of the silky fabric rubbing against the sensitive flesh.

His slick kept gushing out of his hole, creating a wet sound that just ended up getting drowned out by every other noise they were making. It didn't take much longer for Liam's knot to pop, locking him in place so all he could do is roll his hips, coming steadily into Zayn with a wrecked moan.

Just the _feeling_ of being oh so full pushed Zayn over the edge, prick twitching weakly with the efforts of it. He immediately felt knackered, limbs shaking with his orgasm and breaths heavy as he heaved in air. The cotton clouding his brain ebbed away slowly as Liam panted against his sweaty neck, large arm wrapped around Zayn's torso tightly.

"You with me love?" Liam questioned, carefully maneuvering them so that they were on their sides, back to front. The movement pulled on his knot, which pulsed with another wave of cum resulting in both of them gasping.

"Yeah," Zayn rasped, voice hoarse from all the babbling he had done. His throat hurt and he felt so sore and sticky but _so good_ at the same time; well fucked was the best way to describe it. Sated and content with his Alpha curled around him. His heat was a simmer rather then a full flame.

"I'll clean us up when my knot goes down, get some food and water in you too since I know we wont be eating dinner, how's that sound?" 

Zayn nodded and purred softly, entangling his fingers with Liam's larger ones that were settled on his flat stomach. They were quiet for a few minutes, just basking in the after-glow of their orgasms before Zayn spoke up. "Hey Li..?"

"Mhm?" Liam hummed and rubbed his nose behind the Omega's ear, inhaling his strong scent before placing a peck on the soft skin there.

"Would you... would you want to 'ave babies?" Zayn wasn't sure where the question had come from, if it was because of his heat and instincts or not, but it slipped out before he could stop himself.

"I want to have hundreds of babies with you Zayn." Liam responded, at which Zayn elbowed his stomach lightly.

"'m being serious, Liam."

"So am I." His Alpha's tone was genuine, that much Zayn knew. And it made something in him flutter.

"Well..." Zayn trailed off. "Over a 'undred is too much. Maybe two. At most."

"Whatever you want Z."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please kudos and comment, it means a whole lot ta me! I feel like this could be a universe in and of itself lol.
> 
> [Moodboard I created for the fic; ](https://imgur.com/Veu4MKC)


End file.
